Tutora, vamos a aprender
by MarieCamiCullen
Summary: Mi nombre es Bella Swan, tengo 25 años, y soy tutora. Se ve bien, pero no lo es tanto cuando tienes por alumno a un adorable chico de 18 años. "Era como un papel en blanco, y yo quería escribir una historia con tinta indeleble en él". /Minific.
1. Capítulo 1: Papel en blanco

_**Alô! EB Aquí viene Marie con su segunda historia ¡Y estoy muy feliz! :D Este inicialmente era un Three-Shot, pero después salió más… así que es algo así como un mini-fic de 5, 6 o 7 caps… ya voy por el cuarto. C= La idea surgió en base a experiencia propia, mezclada con ficción… ¡Espero les guste! **_

_***Aviso: Esto es rating M porque tiene lemmon, pero pueden leerlo, porque eso aparecerá más adelante. **_

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Twilight me pertenece, porque si Edward fuera mío… ¡No lo dejaría salir de mi casa! /Sólo pondré este disclaimer en este primer capítulo/.**

**T u t o r a, v a m o s a a p r e n d e r**

**Capítulo 1: Papel en blanco**

Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo.

_Vamos, no pasa nada, es sólo un chiquillo._

Toqué la puerta.

-Hola Bella – Esme me recibió tan amable como siempre – Edward está en la sala. Voy a salir con mi esposo a cenar, y creo que vamos a llegar tarde, así que la siguiente clase te pago esta sesión ¿está bien? Es que voy un poquito apurada, y tendría que sacar dinero del banco.

-Por supuesto, no se preocupe.

-Gracias. Cuida que los amigos de Edward no vengan a raptarlo. Adiós.

Edward era un chico de 18 años, recién salido del instituto. Se prepararía para entrar a una universidad y sus padres le habían buscado una tutora para ayudarlo. ¿Y quién sería ella? Yo, por supuesto: la señorita Swan, de 25 años, titulada en literatura y ciencias de la comunicación, que aún sólo conseguía trabajo de tutora. Claro, ¿Cómo quieren que tenga experiencia si no me dan la oportunidad de intentarlo?

Subí hasta el segundo piso donde estaba la sala, y encontré a Edward dormido en el sofá con un libro abierto en su pecho.

Me acerqué intentando no hacer ruido, pero los tacones no ayudaban mucho que digamos.

-Edward – le dije suavemente y sacudí suavemente su hombro.

Su expresión era relajada, totalmente apacible. Su rostro era de por sí adorable, como el de un bebé, pero con una mezcla sensual y sexy. Inocentemente sexy.

Aunque con ese rostro parecía menor de edad.

Me dio pena despertarlo, pero teníamos que empezar las clases.

-Edward – le volví a sacudir, pero más fuerte.

-Mmm – se removió - ¿Mamá? – sonreí.

-No, soy yo, Bella.

Abrió los tiernos y hermosos ojos que tenía y sonrió, con esa carita de _bebito sexy_.

Aunque parezca raro, ese era el apodo que le había puesto en mi mente.

-Hola – me dijo medio adormilado.

-Hola – le contesté - ¿tu libro estaba muy aburrido? – observé la tapa. ¡Leyes de la matemática!

-Un poco. Pero creo que debemos estudiar. Eso es un placer, contigo como profesora.

Y ahí está.

_Esas _eran las cosas que hacían que me derritiera.

-Vamos, ¡A aprender! – se rió por mi entusiasmo.

Hoy tocaba estudiar historia.

Pasamos dos horas discutiendo sobre el renacimiento y el humanismo. Me asombraba lo maduro que parecía hablando de eso. En mente no era un chiquillo.

_Ya ves, no está tan mal que salgas con él…_

¡No! No podía estar con él, digo ¡nos llevamos 7 años! ¡Y soy su tutora!

Él sólo era un adolescente, y yo ya era un adulto.

_Para el amor no existe edad…_

Ni sabía si en realidad estaba enamorada de él. ¡Ni sé si me gusta! Son sentimientos revueltos… como dicen por ahí, no sé si quiero casarme con él o pasearlo en un cochecito de bebé.

Tal vez era ese sentido de dominación que tengo en cuanto a relaciones sentimentales. Y con Edward, con el hecho de ser mayor que él en edad, me sentía como un poquito más.

-¿Bella?

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres cenar aquí? Había hecho lasaña – dijo orgullosamente.

-Claro – quería probar su sazón, pero principalmente quería disfrutar de su compañía - ¿Pero no vas a salir? Es decir, hoy es viernes, quizás tus amigos quieran…

-No, yo no salgo. No me gustan las fiestas de ahora, porque van a discotecas y eso no me gusta.

-¿No bailas?

-No mucho, cuando lo hago sólo es en grupo, o cuando mi amiga (casi hermana) Alice me jala y me dice que parezco un abuelito ahí sentado dando pena. Pero mayormente no bailo, sino que me siento a hablar con Emmett y Jasper, o con otros amigos. Pero Emmett cuando le entra al baile… Un día estaba borracho y se paró a bailar en una mesa, haciendo de conejito, y disque intentaba ser sexy. Yo creo que parecía que le picaba el trasero por cómo lo movía.

Me reí.

-Entonces… ¿tú tomas?

-No. Una vez Tyler me dio a probar no sé qué trago, pero ahora sabe que no me debe dar cosas así, porque esa vez le escupí lo que me dio, y ya verás cómo quedó su 'preciada camisa de Paris'. Lloraba por su camisa como gay. Pero he de admitir que ciertos tragos son ricos; y algunos saludables, como el vino.

Calentó la lasaña y me la sirvió.

-A ver, vamos a probar qué tal cocinas – me metí un pedazo a la boca – Umm, ¡Esto está delicioso! Por lo menos no te tendré que dar clases de esto – soltó unas adorables risitas, mostrando sus hoyuelos – ¿Tu mamá te enseñó?

-Sí, dice que tengo que aprender, porque se vería raro que ella vaya a cocinarme a mi departamento cuando vaya a la universidad.

-Supongo que sí. Eres un excelente cocinero.

-Gracias. Deberías quedarte a comer más seguido. Si quieres desde el desayuno… - susurró lo último, pero lo alcancé a oír.

Le daba clases de repaso los lunes, miércoles y viernes a las 4.Y la verdad lo extrañaba los demás días. Ya llevaba casi un mes viniendo. Sus padres me trataban muy bien, aunque Edward no tenía hermanos.

-Bella, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-¿Tienes novio?

Mi cara cayó un poco y me sonrojé.

Cuando comencé a venir a la casa de Edward, sí tenía un novio, Demetri. Estaba, más que enamorada de él, enamorada de la idea de que sea mi pareja, como se dice, enamorada del amor.

Era muy bueno en la cama, no lo voy a negar, y también muy bueno conmigo. Pero, simplemente, me aburrí de él. Lo quería, mas ya no era como antes. Ese era mi problema, que los hombres eran para mí muy interesantes cuando no estaba con ellos, pero una vez que éramos pareja o habíamos tenido sexo, me aburría, y en algunos casos, su presencia me daba sensación de vómito.

No me considero de esas que se acuestan con todos. No. En realidad sólo me había acostado con dos, pero había tenido un par de enamorados sin llegar al sexo.

Tampoco era una mala con los hombres; los quería hasta cierto tiempo, pero los quería.

Con Demetri había durado más tiempo, por eso me dio pena dejarlo. Su expresión del día que le terminé, hace ya tres semanas, seguía grabada en mi mente, y esa lagrimilla que soltó. A veces le extrañaba, sobre todo cuando veía una película por televisión en la noche, sola en mi cama.

Cuando conocí a Edward, me sentí rara. Salió esa chispita de atracción, pero a la vez la prohibición. Eso lo hacía excitantemente interesante. Pero con él era diferente. Había algo como dulzura, temor que le ocurra algo, tenía una especie de 'protección maternal'. Y eso me encantaba.

-Perdón, no debí preguntar eso, no es de mi incumbencia ¿no? – dijo algo avergonzado.

-No, no pasa nada. Y, contestando a tu pregunta, no, no, no lo tengo.

-Son muchos 'no' en una oración – sonrió.

-Creo que sí. Y tú ¿tienes novia, Edward?

-No, no se me da muy bien eso de las mujeres.

-¿Entonces eres virgen? – se me dio por hacerme la chistosa, pero yo bien sabía que alguien así, hombre y a esta edad, habría perdido su virtud hace muuuucho.

No me esperé que se sonrojara, bajara la mirada y contestara muy bajito "_Sí"._

-Ah – sólo contesté, apenada de haberle hecho pasar un mal rato. Sin embargo, en el fondo me daba gusto que nadie lo hubiera visto así, que fuera como una hoja en blanco en la que escribir.

Y yo, más que nadie, quería dejar una historia con tinta indeleble en ese papel.

_**Bueno, esto fue algo así como una introducción, pero los próximos caps serán más largos.**_

_**¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber… ¡Regalándome un chiki-review!**_

_**Si ésta es la primera historia mía que leen, las invito a pasarse por mi otro fic "Para conseguirla lo haré", si quieren pasar un rato riéndose.**_

_**Well, ya me despido.**_

_**Ciao…**_

_**MarieCamiCullen**_

_**¿Hay reviewsito para mí? **_


	2. Capítulo 2: El bar

_**Alô! Gracias por sus reviews, favorites y alerts… :D Y gracias por seguirme! Aquí va el segundo cap!**_

**T u t o r a, v a m o s a a p r e n d e r**

**Capítulo 2: El bar**

Llegué a mi departamento a las 9 y algo de la noche, luego de pasar momentos agradables con Edward. Ese chico me gustaba, en serio me gustaba. Y estaba feliz, porque cuando nos despedimos nos dimos un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios, y pude sentir su bastante suave piel contra la mía.

-¿Estabas con el niñito hasta esta hora? – preguntó mi compañera de piso Rosalie cuando entré.

La conocía desde la universidad, y para reducir gastos, habíamos decidido compartir un departamento en la ciudad.

Ella era mi mejor amiga, nos contábamos todo, y ella me hacía insinuaciones con él.

-Sí, estuve enseñándole – le dije como si le dijera que Italia es un país.

-¿Enseñándole qué? ¿Lo que hay debajo de tu vestido? ¿Estudiaban anatomía?

-No, el renacimiento y el humanismo. Y me invitó la cena, había cocinado él mismo lasaña.

-¿Y cocina rico?

-Sí, lo hace muy, muy bien.

-¡¿Lo hiciste con él? – gritó con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡¿Qué?

-Acabas de decir que lo hace muy bien…

-¡La comida! ¡Cocina muy bien!

-Ah.

-Tú y tus malos pensamientos.

-Déjame decirte que el chico está bueno, aunque parece un bebito.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes si no lo conoces?

-El Facebook conoce a todos – dijo con voz de bruja.

-¿Tiene Facebook?

-¿Es acaso Edward Masen Cullen? – me preguntó mostrándome la pantalla de la laptop que tenía en las piernas.

-¡Presta para acá! – le quité la computadora y comencé a ver.

Habían unas cinco fotos de Edward con Carlisle y Esme, o con una señora joven que no reconocí. En otras salía con sus amigos. Reconocí a Emmett y Jasper, porque los había conocido días atrás cuando habían ido a _secuestrar _ a un asustado Edward a una fiesta.

Luego había otro álbum titulado 'Yo', pero cuando le di clic, salía que estaba bloqueado y se mostraba sólo a los amigos.

-¡Dale a agregar como amigo! – le grité a Rose en el oído.

-Ay ya, qué paciente eres… aunque me pregunto qué fotos tendrá ahí… con suerte tenga alguna topless…

-Edward es sólo mi alumno.

-Sí, cómo no. Vamos, tú y yo sabemos que ahí hay algo más, y que tu _alumno_ quiere contigo.

-Él no querrá nada conmigo, ¡soy mayor para él!

-Siete años más, siete años menos ¡a quién le importa!

-¡A mí!

-Bueno, tú te la perderás pues. Te aseguro que el chico siente algo por ti.

-No lo creo.

-Bueno, ya lo veremos…

-Hasta mañana Rosalie – me fui a mi cuarto.

-Hasta mañana Bells, ¡Y que sueñes con bebitos!

Fui a la cama y me dormí pensando, nuevamente, en Edward.

**Edward's PoV **

-Y entonces… ¿qué con la tutora buena?

-¡No le digas así!

-Pero admítelo, está buena – siguió Emmett.

-Bueno, sí.

-Ya ves, picarón – movió las cejas sugestivamente – ¿Sabes? He estado pensando…

-Milagro – dije.

-¡Eddie!

-¡Ese nombre parece de estrella gay porno!

-Nop, queda exacto con tu carita de bebé. ¿Te traigo tu biberón? ¿Te cambio tu pañal?– dijo con voz tierna.

-¿Es que acaso todo el mundo me ve como un bebé?

-Acéptalo Ed, tienes cara de bebé. ¡Alégrate! Al menos te ven como bebé, y no como gay…

-¡Ya basta! – le empujé de juego, pero hice que se caiga de la cama, dando su trasero contra el piso.

No piensen mal, estábamos en mi cama, pero charlando.

-¿Y qué decías que habías pensado?

-Ah. Que tal vez… ya sabes, estuve mal en los cursos del instituto…y de repente Bella me podría enseñar… - mi cara estaba roja de enojo – tal vez me pueda enseñar un poco de anatomía, y ella podría hacer de modelo, y si quiere yo también.

_Ah no. De __**mi**__ Bella no se expresa así._

Me le tiré encima a Emmett y comenzamos a forcejear.

-¡Cálmate pequeño bebé!

-¡Estoy bastante grandecito! ¡1,86 de estatura!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Pero ya para! ¡Parece que te gustara tu tutora…!

Como si tuviera un interruptor paré y miré la cama tan interesado como si de repente hubieran salido los enanitos de Blancanieves bailando el jarabe tapatío encima del edredón.

-Oh, era eso. ¡Estás enamorado de tu tutora! ¡Mira qué rojito estás!

-Yo…

-¡Edward y Bella! ¡Edward y Bella! ¡Van a casarse! ¡Tendrán hijitos! – se puso a cantar corriendo por toda mi habitación. Le tiré una almohada justo en la cabeza y otra en las pompas.

-¡Cállate! Mis papás te pueden escuchar…

-Pero entonces… ¿Te gusta?

Suspiré dándome valor – Sí. Me gusta bastante.

-¡El baby está enamorado!

-Pero… ella es mayor que yo… tiene 25 ¡y yo 18! Aunque si tuviera 50 años aún sería la más hermosa…

-Uy ya te dio, y fuerte. Será como una novela: La chica sexy y madura y el chico idiota y huevón, pero con cara de bebé.

Le miré feo.

-¿Y tiene novio?

-No. Se lo pregunté, pero cuando lo hice pareció algo incómoda. ¿Sabes qué me preguntó luego de eso?

-¿Qué? – Emmett parecía como si estuviese viendo una novela.

-Que si era virgen – dije bajito.

Emmett de inmediato comenzó a orinarse de risa.

-Jajá ¡Te dije que jajajá eras jajá muy inocentón! – dijo entre risas.

-Pero es que yo quiero que mi primera vez sea especial, no como tú, que te acuestas con quien sea sin siquiera verle la cara.

-¡No es cierto!

-A ver, ¿Cómo se llamaba la última y de qué color eran sus ojos?

-Eh, ¿Karina? No, ¿Katrina? ¿Y cómo quieres que le vea los ojos? ¡Puedo verle algo mejor!

-¿Ves? Eso es a lo que me refiero. No quiero tener sexo, quiero hacer el amor con la persona indicada.

-¿Te has dado cuenta lo gay que sonó eso?

-No lo será cuando andes templado.

-Bueno… la verdad, como piensas es bonito. He visto tantas novelas… ¡tienen tanto chiki-amor!

-¿De dónde salió ese _chiki_?

-No lo sé, es como si hablara así en otra vida, en un mundo paralelo – dijo extrañado.

-Bueno, la cosa es que soy muy poco para ella… y ella… es todo lo que busco.

Emmett dio un gran suspiro y pestañeó varias veces.

-Me parece que ves muchas novelas – le dije.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. La culpa la tiene Alice – se encogió de hombros.

-Edward, ya está el almuerzo, vengan – nos llamó mi mamá.

-Ya vamos.

Comimos –Emmett tragó – y charlamos un rato. Papá y mamá viajaban mucho por negocios, y era un poco inusual comer todos juntos.

-Ed, Jazz dice para ir al bar Dubai – avisó Emm cuando estuvimos de nuevo en mi cuarto.

-No, no me gusta ir a esos sitios.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos – me sacudió tan fuerte que parecía que acababa de bajar la montaña rusa.

-¡Vamos!

-¡EeE! – me cargó como si no pesara nada y me bajó a la sala principal.

-Señora mamá de Edward y señor papá de Edward me llevo a su adorable hijo _Edward_ a una fiesta. ¡Adiós!

-¡Cuídense! – gritaron mis papás.

Emmett me metió en su carro y comenzó a manejar.

-¡No me dejaste ni cambiarme!

-Pero si ya estás bonito.

Rodé los ojos.

Luego de unos minutos llegamos al bar-disco.

Adentro estaban Jazz y Allie, Tyler y Lauren, Ben y Angela, Mike y Jessica, Eric, James, Alec y Karla (que antes era Carlos).

-Hola Ed – me saludó Jazz.

-Hola _cara de potito de bebé_ – esa, indudablemente, fue Alice.

Nos saludamos todos. En un rato, varios se pusieron a tomar.

-¿Un traguito Eddie? – me ofreció Karla insinuándose, mostrando sus '_pechos'_ con ese escote.

-No, gracias.

-¿Por qué no bebé? ¿Te han dicho que eres súper tierno? – se me colgó del cuello.

-Sí, gracias _Carlos - _enfaticé para que no me molestara más.

-Ay estúpida, no hagas que te arañe tu bonita cara, ¿ok? Me llamo Karla, y soy súper súper divine. A propósito… ¿te han dicho que tu trasero es muy redondito y paradito? – miró sin disimulo detrás de mí.

-Nos vemos Karla – sonreí fingidamente y fugué.

-Jajá ¿De nuevo _Karla_? – se rió Alice.

-Sí, ¿Por qué rayos la o lo invitaron? ¡Se me pega como chicle!

-Es que eres irresistible – se carcajeó – es obvio que le gustas. ¿Trasero redondito y paradito? Jajaja ¡La loca se muere por ti! Jajaja.

Iba a replicar, pero entonces me quedé mudo de la impresión con lo que vi.

_Bella _estaba bailando sensualmente con un tipo rubio alto y musculoso que manoseaba su espalda y trasero, y ella lo dejaba hacerlo.

Y, como buen masoquista, me quedé de una pieza mirando esa escena con lágrimas aguantadas en los ojos.

_**Oooo… pobre Ed! :( pero así es la vida…**_

_**He decidido poner el fic en Rating T hasta que hayan lemmons (gracias por la sugerencia amiga Liz Dublin) :D**_

_**Dejen su huellita por aquí C: Y ya saben, pueden pasarse por mi otro fic "Para conseguirla lo haré" si se quieren reír un rato.**_

_**Suerte en lo que hagan y…**_

_**Ciao**_

_**MarieCamiCullen**_

_**¿Hay reviewsito para mí?**_


	3. Capítulo 3: Edades

_**Oi! Gracias por la paciencia, reviews, favorites, alerts! C: Porfas pásense por mi otra historia "Para conseguirla lo haré".**_

_**TheAlice05, gracias por esperar. Este cap va dedicado a ti. C: **_

**T u t o r a, v a m o s a a p r e n d e r**

**Capítulo 3: Edades**

**Edward's PoV**

_Bella estaba bailando sensualmente con un tipo rubio alto y musculoso que manoseaba su espalda y trasero, y ella lo dejaba hacerlo._

_Y, como buen masoquista, me quedé de una pieza mirando esa escena con lágrimas en los ojos._

El baile continuó y ella volteó, restregando su trasero contra él.

Volteó y… y…

Se besaron.

Demasiado apasionado para mi gusto.

No pude más y salí corriendo.

-¡Edward! – Emmett me cogió del brazo antes que llegara a la puerta.

-¡Suéltame!

-¿Estás bien?

-¡¿Parezco estarlo? ¡Me voy a casa!

-¡Pero no traes coche!

-Ya veré cómo me voy. Sólo déjame – volteé la cara, no quería que Emmett me viera así.

-¡Dime qué te ocurre! – miró detrás de mí y le cambió la cara – oh – así que Bella y ese seguían 'bailando'.

Ni conocía a ese tipo y ya lo odiaba.

Me zafé del agarre de Emmett y salí corriendo.

Una vez afuera caminé llorando, y llegué a un parque. Me puse en una banca.

¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido como para enamorarme de mi tutora?

Seguro que ella me veía como los demás, como un bebé.

Golpeé la banca con un puño.

Comenzó a llover.

Me daba cólera el tiempo, por no haber hecho que nazca siete años antes. Me daba cólera tener cara de bebé, porque no era suficientemente bueno. Me daba cólera el bar, porque había sido testigo de ese horrible hecho. Me daba cólera el tipo que bailaba con Bella.

Y me daba cólera yo, porque a pesar de todo, no podía dejar de amarla y no me arrepentía de ello.

**Bella's PoV**

-Bella, ¿Ya estás lista? – preguntó Rose.

-Sí – dije saliendo a la sala.

-Estás preciosa – yo llevaba un polo rojo, un cinturón negro y un pitillo del mismo color que resaltaba mi trasero.

-Tú también, y más que yo.

-Ok, ok – se rió.

Rose me había convencido de salir a un bar-disco con unos compañeros de su trabajo, porque disque yo estaba muy aburrida y muy _profesora._

Entonces tocaron la puerta.

Mi amiga abrió.

-¡William!

-Qué tal Rose. Hola, Bella.

-Hola – me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Ya conocía a William de unas salidas anteriores, siempre me miraba mucho. Era un rubio alto y musculoso, muy guapo, de 26 años.

Cuando llegamos al bar Dubai, nos encontramos con los demás. Estaban Jane, Marco, Ethan, Nahuel, Sam, Quil y Claire.

Saludamos y nos tomamos unos tragos. Yo pedí mi favorito, un pisco sour. Lo máximo.

Charlamos animadamente. Rosalie trabajaba de asistente en un periódico, estaba intentando conseguir algún artículo ahí.

-¿Tienes novio Bella? – preguntó William.

-¿Yo? Ehm, no.

-¿Una chica hermosa sin novio? ¡En dónde estamos! Aunque eso se puede arreglar…

-Qué simpático – le di una sonrisa fingida. Es cierto que era guapo, sexy y adulador, pero seguro que era del tipo mujeriego, lo que no me gustaba.

-¿Vamos a bailar?

-Mmm, bueno.

Decidí que no importaba, hoy había venido a divertirme, y lo iba a hacer.

En la pista de baile me cogió fuerte de la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo. Podía sentir sus músculos, y le comencé a acariciar la ancha espalda. Él respondió acariciándome la espalda y cintura; pero luego fue más allá y acarició mi trasero.

No sé por qué lo permití, tal vez fue el alcohol en mi cuerpo, o que me imaginé a _Edward_ en el lugar de William.

Me volteé y moví el trasero en una parte que sabía era sensible para él.

Volteamos y… nos besamos.

Comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, pero entonces me di cuenta que si no paraba esto, se me iría de las manos.

-B-basta William.

-¿Por qué? – dijo entre besos –Lo quieres tanto como yo.

-No, no quiero – me quité y fui a la mesa de Rose.

-Rose, ya me voy. Tomaré un taxi, no te preocupes por mí.

-Pero Bella…

-Adiós. Diviértete.

-Ok.

Cuando llegué a casa me tiré en la cama.

¿Qué había hecho? ¡Casi me le regalo a un tipo que conocía con las justas! ¿De cuándo me había vuelto de esas?

Un trueno me asustó. Estaba lloviendo a horrores.

Me cambié y fui a dormir. _¿Qué estará haciendo Edward?_

Puse más atención en mi atuendo para ir a ver a Edward el lunes. Lo había extrañado tanto…

-¿Arreglándote para el niñito?

-Jajá – dije sarcástica – yo me arreglo para verme bien.

-Sí, claro Bella. Lo que pasa es que quieres corromper la inocencia del niñito – dijo dramática.

Le hubiera respondido si no sonaba en ese momento el teléfono.

-¿Aló?

-Hola Bella – era Esme - te llamaba porque hoy Edward no va a poder tomar las clases, está enfermo.

-¿Qué tiene? – cuestioné preocupada.

-Tuvo fiebre el sábado y domingo, hoy ha mejorado un poco, pero necesita descansar. ¡Imagínate que el viernes salió y regresó la madrugada del sábado todo mojado! Dice que se quedó un rato en parque, pero yo lo vi mal. ¡Ese chico me va a matar de un susto!

¡¿Pero qué tiene Edward en la cabeza?

Unas ganas de verlo y cuidarlo me inundaron fuertemente.

-Entonces nos estamos viendo el miércoles Bellita, hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto.

Colgué desanimada.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Edward está enfermo.

-Ah, ¿y tú cómo te sientes?

-Preocupadísima… - enarcó una ceja – digo, es mi alumno ¿no?

-Ajá – me dijo en tono de 'a otro perro con ese hueso'.

-Voy a mi cuarto, estoy cansada.

-¿Pero vas a desaprovechar lo que te has arreglado? Mira, mejor te cambias ese vestido formal por unos leggins y una blusa escotada y ahora le llamo a William y a Sam para ir a tomar algo en Café.com. Ayer te vi con William… parece que ya te aburriste de niñitos…

-Lo de William fue producto del alcohol.

-Pero no me vas a negar que está buenazo… la mitad de las chicas del periódico anda detrás de él, pero no les hace caso. Parece que sólo tiene ojos para ti…

-Sí, es muy guapo, pero tiene cara de mujeriego, no sé… no me creo que sólo se fije en mí.

-Bueno, tú verás, pero te aconsejo que te des una oportunidad con él, porque para ser sinceras veo bien difícil eso de salir con niñitos… por más buenos que estén.

-Ok, me iré a cambiar. Dame unos diez minutos.

Mientras me cambiaba la ropa, las palabras de Rosalie me daban vueltas en la cabeza.

Tenía razón. ¿Qué le daría a Edward? Él aún era adolescente, bueno, un joven, pero yo ya era adulta.

Su tiempo ahora era para ocuparlo en diversión o quizás estudios, y el mío en trabajo.

Además, en caso de que tuviéramos algo, sería criticado por todos.

Ya me imaginaba llegar a una fiesta y que me digan "¡Qué bonito tu hermanito!" o "¡Estás regia y te ves demasiado joven a pesar de haber tenido un hijo!" o "¿Cuántos años tiene, 15?"

Y ni quería imaginar lo que dirían sus padres. De repente pensaban cosas raras, más aún cuando a veces nos dejaban la casa sola. "_La tutora de nuestro bebé se acuesta con él"._

Me despedirían en una, lo cual me dejaba sin dinero para sobrevivir hasta que encontrara un trabajo.

No, definitivamente tenía que dejar de pensar en Edward como algo más que mi alumno.

-Estoy lista – dije cuando salí a la sala.

-Divina como siempre. Qué vamos a hacer, somos unas diosas – Rose se rió – William y Sam vienen en un momento, nos van a esperar abajo. Mientras voy a terminar con unos papeles que tengo que entregarle al señor Darcy mañana.

Asentí y me quedé en la sala viendo una película que estaban pasando en la tele, _Letters to Juliet_, que por cierto me sorprendió que ya estuviera dando habiendo sido su estreno hace tan poco.

Unos quince minutos después escuchamos unos bocinazos.

-Ya llegaron. Acabo de terminar esto. ¿Vamos?

-Ya.

Abajo estaban ellos en un coche muy bonito.

Sam manejaba y William iba atrás.

-Hola Bella – saludó William con bastante emoción, pero con una mezcla de caballerosidad y madurez que me dejó sorprendida.

-Hola.

Por más que intenté, no pude sentirme muy cómoda recordando lo que había pasado con William, con mayor razón teniéndolo a mi lado.

Pero cuando llegamos comenzó una charla interesante, sobre el periódico, las secciones, la situación del mundo, cosas curiosas… que me hizo sentir muy bien.

William pagó mi pastel de chocolate y mi cappuccino y salimos a dar una vuelta. Sam y Rose dijeron "Ya volvemos, vamos s ver si hay algún elefante rosa por allá". _Sí claro_, no volvieron y nos dejaron solos.

-Bueno, creo que nos dejaron sin coche.

-Cierto.

Nos miramos y no sé por qué reímos.

-Bella, lamento lo que pasó el otro día. Actué muy impulsivo, como un chiquillo con las hormonas alborotadas.

¿Esto era una broma de mal gusto? ¿Recordándome 'chiquillos'?

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba algo achispada.

-No querría hacerte sentir incómoda. Así que… me tomaré tranquilo todo contigo.

-Gracias – le sonreí verdaderamente.

Cogió mi mano y caminamos por el parque. De pronto, sentí una mirada posada en mí. Busqué y entonces…

Vi a unos metros un conocido chico mirándome fijamente con enojo en sus ojos.


	4. Nota de la Autora

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

_**Hola. Sé que me quieren asesinar, aplastar, pasarme por el tritura papeles y esparcir mis pedazos por el lodo.**_

_**Lo acepto, ya que esto fue una falta de responsabilidad terrible. Debo reconocer que a veces no termino cosas que empecé con muchas ganas, y que dejo a medias. :/ (It sucks!)**_

_**Al principio, pensé en dejar esta nota para hacer tiempo. Luego, me dieron ganas de eliminar mi cuenta y mis fics (cobardísimo, lo sé T.T). Pero después me di cuenta que esto no puede ser así, que tengo que continuar pase lo que pase.**_

_**Algunas personas dirán al ver esta nota "¿Quién es esta? Ah, sí, creo que solía escribir un fic".**_

_**Pero la culpa de todo la tiene mi novio ¬¬ xD No, perdón. **_

_**Cierto, estoy atrasada con los chismes. Sacando cuentas, no subo cap desde que estoy con él, hace más de 6 meses. Y sí, estoy avergonzadísima por ello, y se podría decir que vengo con el rabo entre las piernas con las orejas agachaditas :'( **_

_**Ahora sí, voy a continuar con mis fics, que deje en stand by por motivos personales y por algo de falta de imaginación.**_

_**Espero que las personas tan lindas que conocí aquí en el FFWorld me puedan comprender.**_

_**Gracias.**_

_**K&H&B**_

_**Ciao..**_

_**MarieCamiCullen**_


End file.
